The Game Changers
by Gamernerd6
Summary: Dante and Vergil are sent to the Game of Thrones universe, this is devil may cry 3 dante and Vergil in Season 2 Game of Thrones.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Devil May Cry or Game of Thrones, and I make no money off this. It's strictly for entertainment purposes. Devil May Cry is owned by Capcom, and Game of Thrones is owned by George R.R. Martin. I do not have big plans for this crossover nor do I know where it will lead. This is an idea that just popped into my head because I've always wondered what would happen if Dante and Vergil went to the Game of Thrones Universe. This also my first crossover, and Dante and Vergil are from the DMC 3 game, and this takes place in season 2 of Game of Thrones, enjoy.**

Dante and Vergil were fighting each other inside the demon realm just outside the portal that links the demon world to the human world. The fight was nearing its end as both brothers were beginning to slow down due to fatigue. They were both out of breath and had an assortment of cuts and bruises all over their bodies.

"**Damn, I can't fight for much longer, and from the looks of it neither can Verge.**" Thought Dante. He looked down at the wounds that were all over his body, and noticed that he wasn't healing as quickly as he usually did. He knew he had to finish this NOW. He then took notice of Vergil attempting to stand and realized that this was his chance. The ground began to shake and Vergil Stood up and looked at Dante.

"The door to the human world is closing Dante." Vergil stated as he took notice of the Portal beginning to weaken. " The amulets have been separated, if this battle drags out any longer the portal will close behind you, and then you will be trapped in the demon world along with me." Vergil said.

Dante readied his sword as did Vergil. "Let's finish this Vergil, I'm gonna stop you. Even if that means killing you." Dante said as both his brother and he began to run at each other. Dante prepared to do a horizontal slash and Vergil was going to do a vertical slash once he reached Dante. Unfortunately for Vergil, Dante managed to slice right through Vergil's gut before he was able to vertically slash Dante.

Vergil Stumbled as he tried to get up. As he looked into the running stream of water he saw that his half of the amulet had fallen off his neck and into the water. He grabbed it and put it near his chest as he got up from the ground. He began to walk near the edge of the waterfall that lead deeper into the demon realm. "This is mine Dante!" Vergil said as he gripped his amulet tighter. "It belongs to a son of Sparda!" Vergil looked at Dante as though to say he wasn't Spardas son. He reached the end of the stream, he looked down and saw no end to the darkness that lay below. That did not fear him though, he would stay here. This would be his home, his prison, and his punishment for all his failures. As he prepared to fall back into the dark abyss Dante quickly ran to grab him, somehow knowing what he had planned. Vergil would have none of it though, he unsheathed his katana and pointed it at his brother stopping him in his tracks. "Leave me, if you don't want to be trapped in the demon world forever." Vergil told Dante as he fell backwards. Towards what? He had no clue. Vergil fell hard and fast to an uncertain future, and as he opened his eyes he was shocked to see his brother plummeting towards him with his hand reaching towards him. "You FOOL! What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Vergil asked as his brother was getting closer to him at breakneck speed.

"ME?! What about you? I'm not leaving in this place while you get yourself killed!" Dante said. Dante was about to reach Vergil and grab him, then he saw something below Vergil. "What the hell is- Oh CRAP! Vergil below us!"

Vergil looked down to see a portal leading to some clouded sky. "**I'm starting to regret this decision"** thought Vergil as both he and Dante passed through the portal and started to plummet towards the ground.

Dante tried to come up with an idea to cushion the falls. At the speed they were going and in their weakened states, he and Vergil weren't going to survive a fall from this height, he then got an idea that might just work. "Verge!" called Dante hoping his brother could hear him as they both were starting to move away from each other and fall to different positions.

"What?" asked Vergil, wondering if his brother had a plan to get them out of this predicament?

Dante yelled at Vergil, "Before we hit the ground put a coat of magical armor on you and pray to god you don't die" Dante said chuckling at that last half of his plan.

Vergil nodded, but he could hardly see his brother anymore since he was now so far away and still moving. From the looks of it Vergil seemed to be falling towards a lake just outside some castle walls. Right before he hit the water he closed his eyes, concentrated, and did as his brother said putting magic armor over himself for protection. "**This armor is so weak. I ran out of so much energy fighting Dante I'm pretty sure this is still gonna hurt even with th**e **armor.**" He thought as he hit the water and upon doing so tried to make for the surface. He finally made it out from underneath the water and gasped as he sluggishly swam towards what looked to be a fishing dock. Vergil climbed onto the dock and mumbled something to himself about back flopping. He barely walked about half a mile before he suddenly saw a group of armored men coming towards him with their weapons ready**. "Judging by the fact they are wearing armor and are using swords I'm gonna guess that this isn't either of my worlds." **Vergil said to himself. He sighed before putting his hands up in an attempt to show that he meant no harm. "I know nothing of this world, I shouldn't go around causing trouble until I know exactly what these people are capable of and what other creature may dwell here" he thought as the men arrived and all of them had their swords pointed at him.

"By the seven gods! How is he alive? We saw you as you fell from the sky." The man, whom Vergil assumed was the leader of sorts, said in a state of shock and awe. He then ordered his men to stand down, he walked towards Vergil, and in a show of good faith pat his shoulder before asking, "who are you boy? How did you survive such a fall, are you injured?" he asked.

Vergil decided to answer the man's questions. "My name is Vergil Sparda, I am injured, but I will heal with a good night rest." He answered without revealing too much. While he was in no position to ignore the man's questions, he still did not know these people or whether or not he could trust them. He the asked the soldier, "Is there a king or queen inside that castle that I may speak to for assistance?"

'We've been ordered to take you to our king Joffrey, although you will need to be in chains young man." The soldier said as he cuffed Vergil. He then ordered his men to take him back to meet the king.

Vergil was wondering what kind of man their king would be, Kind, mad, old, middle aged, wise, or warrior like? He decided to think no more of it, as it mattered not what he was like. He would leave as soon as he was healed and if this old man was wise he wouldn't stand in his way.

It didn't take long for them to reach the city gate, after the captain ordered the gates open Vergil was immediately met with a sight he wasn't expecting. Severed heads were stuck on pikes and left to rot. Whoever this king, it became clear to Vergil that this man might very well kill him just for being a foreigner to his land. He was ready to fight if need be. His magic may be drained, but his physical powers had not diminished as much. He became more cautious of this king once he saw the state the citizens of this town were. They looked as though they hadn't been fed properly in days and were filthy and sick. "**So this king also is cruel to his own people? This will not bode well for my chances of requiring assistance.**" Thought Vergil.

They finally reached the castle doors and were let in immediately. They reached the throne and Vergil was a little shocked about who he saw on the kings' throne, yet he didn't show it. What he saw was nothing more than a young child that looked even younger than himself. Vergil also took note of the smug and cocky look that was plastered on the kids face. He looked far too full of himself and looked at Vergil as though to say **you are an ant I am a golden god! **Now Vergil felt like punching that stupid smirk off the kids face, he DARE look down upon a son of Sparda! Then the king decided to speak.

"You peasant! Kneel before your king." Joffrey demanded.

Now Vergil was downright pissed. While both servant and knight kneeled and bowed to their king, Vergil being the powerful warrior that he was, did not move an inch. He stared down the king for a couple of seconds, and then he turned his gaze to an angry guard.

"The KING said KNEEL!" spat the guard as he attempted to force him down, yet to no avail as he was simply knocked to the ground by Vergil.

"I am Vergil Sparda! I bow to no one, least of all a pre-pubescent child such as yourself!" Vergil said with pride.

Joffrey was fuming, he always got his way and this man was defying him and making a fool of him at the same time. "TAKE HIM! I want him thrown into the deepest and coldest cell until I can DEAL with him myself." Joffrey said.

Vergil fully understood what he meant by **deal**. "_**Try and take me you pathetic worms?**_" Vergil challenged in a very demonic voice that shocked everyone, and had Joffrey cowering over to who Vergil assumed was his mother. "**Some king he is**" thought Vergil. He cracked his neck, broke the cuffs and prepared himself for any attack theythrew his way. Unsheathing his sword he put himself in his judgment cuts stance and waited for them to come to him. Five guards decided to end their lives early as they charged at Vergil. Vergil waited until they were right next to him and with speed too fast for the human eye, he appeared right next to Joffrey.

Joffrey and Cersei nearly had a heart attack as the blue clad man suddenly appeared next to them. As he slowly sheathed his sword Joffrey looked back at the guards who weren't moving an inch. Once he heard the click of Vergil's sword being sheathed he saw some of his finest men, his own personal guard literally fall to pieces. The grotesque sight of his men lying there in multiple pieces caused Joffrey to vomit. His mother also had trouble keeping the contents of her stomach inside. Joffrey became pale white as he saw Vergil's head turn to him. He couldn't look this man in the eye, he was too afraid he would somehow die just by being stared at by this man. "**If you could even call him that?**" thought Joffrey. Vergil began to walk towards him causing Joffrey to panic, "Wait! I'll give you whatever you want, be it women, gold, servants, or even ships." Joffrey tried desperately to get this man to calm down before he killed him.

Vergil stopped as he was right next to Joffrey and saw him crying like a baby. "Stop crying! I'm not going to kill you, I just need some information and I'll be on my way." Vergil told him, which calmed down Joffrey a little bit.

"What do you want to know?" Joffrey asked Vergil. He hoped he could answer whatever questions he had so he could be rid of this man.

"First, can you give me a world map?" Vergil said, which sounded more like a demand than a question. Joffrey snapped his fingers and ordered one of his men to quickly get the map Vergil requested.

While they waited Joffrey decided to ask Vergil more questions, much to Vergil annoyance. "So, how are you so fast?" asked Joffrey. Vergil didn't answer, but Joffrey just decided to ask him a different one, and a different one, and so on.

The questions went from where he came from, to where will he go, to how old is he, and why his clothes look funny. Vergil decided to answer the kid just to get him to shut the hell up. "My name is Vergil Sparda, I am 18 years old, and I am fast because I was born different, where I will go to is none of your concern, and from where I'm standing your clothes look stranger than my own." Vergil said hoping to get the kid to finally stop talking. Vergil saw that a man had arrived carrying a rather large map. He gave it to Vergil, bowed, and then ran off to god know were. Vergil spread the map over the ground in order to get a better look at it. "Alright, somebody show me on this map were this land is?" Vergil demanded. A man came up to him and pointed to a place called Kings Landing. "**Alright so now that I know where I am, were is Dante? He fell practically opposite to me, **let's** see." **Vergil looked on the map and saw that Dante would have fallen somewhere in a land called Winterfell. "How do I find the quickest way to this place?" Vergil asked pointing to Winterfell on the map.

Cersei Lannister looked to where he pointed and asked him "Why would you need to go to Winterfell?" Cersei tried to get more info from this man. She couldn't allow someone this strong to go to Winterfell and possibly end up fighting alongside Rob Stark. They would be at a huge disadvantage if he were to become their enemy. She needed to find a way to get him to stay and fight for them. She had a plan. "Winterfell is a long Journey, why not stay here a day or two to rest and wash up?" she asked Vergil hoping he'd say yes. She than saw Joffrey shake in fear at the thought of having this man stay here. She whispered to Joffrey, thinking that Vergil couldn't hear them, that it would be more beneficial to have him become their warrior, rather than risk him working for the Stark pup.

Vergil heard every word that was whispered between the two, yet didn't care. He was both tired and famished and would use their **hospitality **as a means to recover from his previous battle with his brother. "Very well. I shall take you up on your offer."

Cersei smiled very warmly at him before saying, "WONDERFULL! We shall have our servants prepare a room for you and a hot shower and clean clothes if you so desire." Cersei said.

Vergil could since her malice and knew she was up to something, but at the moment didn't care. "A room and bath would be nice." Vergil took off his coat and shirt and handed it to the maid, who then blushed upon seeing pretty much perfect well-toned body. " I hope it wouldn't be much trouble to ask you to wash these for and bring to my room when finished?" he asked.

"Of course sir. Right away." The maid said as she quickly grabbed the clothes and hurried off to go wash them.

He was then showed to his room and went about his business. Once Vergil finished bathing and then eating the food that was brought to him, he went to lay down. Before falling asleep Vergil wondered what his Brother Dante was doing at the moment.

**Winterfell hours earlier**

Dante hit the ground hard, but luckily he had enough magic to put up a pretty good barrier around himself. He got up from the small crater he left, and looked around to get a feel for his surroundings. Dante saw that there were people everywhere and they all looked like knights and archers. "What the hell, did I land in a crappy medieval role play get together?" asked Dante to no one in particular. They all looked at him as though he sprouted a third eye, which would probably be more believable than a man falling from the sky and getting up like it was nothing. "COME ON! You all look like you've never seen a flying man before, but then again, maybe you haven't." Dante said with a bit of playful awkwardness.

"Who are you?" someone asked.

Dante looked behind to see a man not much holder than him, on horse, wearing armor, and having a HUGE ASS WOLF walking next to him. "Jeez, were did you find that thing? At pet smart?" Dante joked. The man simply looked at him unamused. Dante scratched the back of his head due to the silence. "**Where the hell am I?**" Dante wondered. He decided to ask wolf boy, "Hey!" Dante said getting the guys attention, "If you don't mind me asking where am I?"

"You are in the land of Westeros." Robb had no idea what to make of this strange man that fell from the sky. He also had a lot of questions himself. "What is your name? Where do you hail from? How did you survive such a fall?" Robb asked, hoping to get answers.

"Whoa! Slow down there wolf boy? I don't even know who you are, I can't trust you with such **classified** info." Dante teased. Which didn't sit well with the man from what Dante could tell, since he then ordered his men to place him into custody.

"I want him put with Jaime Lannister, until I say otherwise." Robb ordered. He then turned his horse around and began to ride back to his camp. Robb then heard the screams of his men, and then looked back to see what had happened, but before he could process any of what had happened Robb was then forced off his horse and grabbed by the neck. The man in red had him by the throat and he hopelessly struggled to get free. **"This man? How is he this powerful, who is he, WHAT is he?" **Robb wondered.

While Dante didn't want to scare the guy, getting arrested wasn't going to do him any good. So he went for the intimidation approach. "Look, I have no time for this, just tell me where I am and I'll be on my merry way. You got that wolf boy?" Dante said.

"I told you you're in Westeros, Winterfell to be exact." Robb said as well as he could. Having a vice grip on your neck doesn't help when it comes to talking.

Dante let the man go and decided it'd be best to scope out the area for himself. "I'm gonna go now don't try to follow me." Robb nodded and Dante started walking to anywhere that wasn't there.

Robb rubbed his sore throat as he watched the man in red walk away. "What was he?" Robb got back up and ordered his men to continue preparing for the Lannister's attack. He couldn't let that man's presence draw him away from the real threat.

As Dante walked he came across a village full of scared people. He asked a young woman what was going on. She explained that their enemies the Lannister's where coming here to attack and pillage, and that King Robb Stark was going to hold them off. Dante finally understood why so many people where in one place they are fighting a war and these people were caught in the middle of it. "I can't just let these people get hurt, if that Robb guy loses these people are all royally screwed." Dante told himself as he ran back to where the battlefield was to somehow help this get resolved before innocent people are hurt. He made just in time, both armies where now charging each other. He wasn't too happy about the idea of killing a couple thousand soldiers, but he didn't have a choice. He ran right by wolf boy at super speed and jumped into the air. Using all the magic he had Dante created a demonic energy ball, shot it towards the Lannister army and watched them get decimated.

Robb couldn't believe what he just saw. His army was ready to fight the Lannister's army, Robbs army had three time more soldiers and yet none where lost. The man in red had suddenly came and with some sort of magic, destroyed all of the Lannister's men. After it was all over he then rode up to the man in red and just looked at him for a few moments. "You have my thanks." Robb said with great gratitude.

"Don't mention it wolf boy, just doing my job." Dante said. He then dropped to the ground and he began to lose consciousness. The last thing he saw before he passed out was wolf boy's men coming towards them.

**Chapter 1 end. It was a little shorter than I intended but it's almost 1 o'clock and I need some sleep. Hope you guys enjoyed this. I'll update maybe within the next 2 or 3 days. Make sure to tell me what you think of this and please give me some advice on how I could make this better. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 of my crossover fanfic. This chapter will be more focused on Robb and Dante. With Vergil having a small part. I felt like I gave Vergil more attention than Dante, so this is my way of remedying that. Sansa is 17 years old in this, also giving big thanks to Reikson for pointing out to me that Dante and Vergil totally look like Targaryens. I do not own game of thrones or Devil may cry. Hope you enjoy.**

Robb was inside of his camp pacing around. He had a million thoughts running through his head. Who was the man who appeared out of nowhere, how did he use such strong magic, was he dangerous, why did he help them and was he even human? All these thoughts ran through Robb's head and he was so focused on his thoughts he didn't notice his mother come into the camp.

"Robb?" his mother said trying to get his attention.

"Hm? Oh! Sorry mother, I didn't see you there." He apologized. He gestured for his mother to sit down on the chair near him.

She then sat down on the chair opposite to her son's. "I heard a strange story while I was among the soldiers. Do you have any idea what that might be?" she asked with a look that said **don't lie to me. **

Robb was about to come up with a half assed excuse, but quickly discarded that notion as he saw the look his mother gave him. He decided to tell her the truth. "Before I tell you the truth, I need you to understand that it's going to sound a little far-fetched." He told her. He saw his mother straighten up and give him a sort of **I'm listening** type of look. Robb sighed before finally saying, "This man in red fell from the sky like a meteor and hit the ground very hard." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He continued, "He then got up like it was nothing, he lived through it mom." He told her.

Catelyn Stark couldn't believe what her son had just told her. "A man fell from the sky?" she asked Robb, he nodded. "Where is he now?" she asked.

"He's inside Jaime Lannister's cell." Robb told her.

"Why is he in there?" she asked.

"Well, he did attack me." Robb told her.

Catelyn was now furious, "This man attacked you, are you hurt?" she asked concerned for her son's well-being. "Do you know why he attacked you, has he said anything?" she asked.

"We haven't been able to talk to him since he fell unconscious." Robb told her. "He had me by the neck, the first time we met. He could have killed me yet he let me live, and then just walked off."

Catelyn was now confused. "If he walked off how is he in custody now, how did he collapse? I also heard that he destroyed thousands of Tywin Lannister's men, is that true?" she asked.

"Yes. It's true, and I still have a hard time believing it myself even though I saw it with my own eyes." He told her.

"How is that even possible?' she asked, stunned by the news that she just received.

"He ran right past me, his speed was incredible and when he jumped it was like soared through the air like an eagle." He told her. He was like a child reading a fantasy book. "He created an orb of black energy and shot it at the Lannister's and then they were gone."

Cat sat in her chair, mouth and eyes wide open in shock. "**How could anyone be this powerful?**" she asked herself. She then looked at Robb with a serious look on her face, "I have to go see him." She told him as she got up and walked out of the tent. Robb went after her in an attempt to persuade her not to go.

"It's far too dangerous for you mother, you will only complicate things. Besides he's not even awake." He desperately tried to get her to stop. She simply ignored him and continued to walk towards Jaime's cell. Rob realized it was hopeless to get his mother to se his reasoning, so he decided to accompany her.

**Jaime's cell.**

Jaime continued to stare at the unconscious man that lay before him. He was wondering who he was. Was this man a soldier of his father, probably not, he didn't have his family sigil on any of his article of clothing. Was he a Targaryen? He certainly had the hair of one, but last he heard the last two Targaryen's where in a desert far away from here. He then heard footsteps approaching, and looked to see Robb and Cat coming his way. "I doubt their here to see me." Jaime told himself. "Just who are you?" Jaime muttered to himself as he stared at the red clad man. Robb and Cat walked in, "I don't suppose you're here to release me, are you?" Jaime teased them.

Robb ordered some men to bring him a bucket of water. He then dumped it onto Dante who upon waking up flailed his arms around. "Get up! We have much to discuss." Robb ordered as his men lifted Dante up and dragged his half asleep body towards Robbs tent. "When you arrive at my camp chain him up." Robb ordered as he turned to Jaime. "Did he wake up at any time before we arrived, did he say anything?" Robb asked.

"He didn't wake up until after you poured the water on him." Jaime told him. "By the way, who is he?" he asked. "He looks like a-

"Targaryen?" said Catelyn finishing his sentence.

Robb was a little shocked by this revelation. He had never seen a Targaryen in person, so he wouldn't have known this if his mother and Jaime hadn't pointed it out. "A Targaryen? I thought they all died, except for the two young ones?" he asked.

Catelyn spoke, "Where not sure yet, all I've said is that his appearance is similar to that of a Targaryen." She told her son. "We can get more answers from him once we return to your tent." She stated.

"It might be to your benefit to have me there, I have been told I'm quite a people person?" Jaime told them. They looked at him suspiciously, "Oh don't give me that look! I have been taught many different ways of how to get people to talk."

Robb considered taking Jaime with him. "**His persuasive skills and silver tongue could be of great use in this situation.**" Robb thought. "Very well, we shall bring you with us." Robb told him. "But we will have Guards posted both inside the tent and out, you will also be cuffed." Robb told him. He wasn't going to risk Jaime Lannister fleeing, he was the only leverage they had against Tywin.

"Fair enough, shall you lead the way my king in the north?" Jaime said with a smirk on his face. He followed Robb to his tent.

**Robb's tent**

Dante was chained up to a metal chair, wet, dirty, and on top of that he hasn't had a decent meal in a while. "** I could totally go for a pizza right about now, although I doubt this place even knows what Italian cuisine is**" Dante thought. He then heard footsteps approaching and he assumed it was the wolf boy coming to get some answers. Dante wondered if he should just break out of these chains and flee, but he thought better of it. He didn't anything about this place and this boy could get him the answers he needed. "**And maybe a nice hot meal and a bath while there at it?**" He saw wolf boy walk into the tent along with a red head woman, and a filthy looking blondie in chains. "So, I don't suppose you're here to thank me for saving your lives?" Dante asked, already knowing the answer.

Robb punched Dante straight in the face, "THANK YOU!? You think where here to thank you?" Robb yelled. He then hoisted Dante up by his jacket, and threw him and the chair back down. "You're going to tell everything about yourself or I'm going to put you back in that cell! Do you understand?!" Robb needed answers and although this man did technically save their lives, he still knew nothing about this man. Was he friend or foe, was he a Targaryen, why did he have such strange weapons? "Who are you? You better answer me this time."

Dante realized he didn't have a choice. "My name is Dante Sparda. Who are you?" Dante asked.

"My son does not need to answer to you! You're lucky we haven't killed you!" Catelyn Yelled. She was mad, this boy attacked her son, threatened him, and now he dared ask anything of Robb. Before she could continue Robb put his hand up signaling her to stop speaking, Cat did as he asked.

"My name is Robb Stark, king in the north." He told him.

"King? Man I was not expecting that." Dante said with a chuckle. "I thought you were just some general or something." Dante told him. "Alright, since you told me a little about yourself, what else do you want to know about me?" he asked.

"I'd like to know something?" asked Jaime. "Are you related in any way to Targaryen's?" he asked.

"A Targaryen? What the hell is that?" Dante asked, suddenly confused.

Catelyn interrupted, "We are all just a little bit curious, though you may not share the last name, your appearance does suggest some sort of relation to the Targaryen's, who where your parents?" asked Cat. She then saw Dante's face become saddened and she regretted asking. "I apologize if I offended you in any way" she told him.

Dante looked away as he thought of an easy way to answer that. His family had always been a touchy subject, especially since his mom died. "My Parents are a bit of a sore subject, although I am hoping to leave here soon so I can find my older brother."

"Would you mind telling us a bit about your weapons you had on you, these to be exact?" Robb asked, pulling out a pouch and dumping the contents on his desk. Dante's guns Ebony and Ivory where on his desk, Robb then picked them up and asked Dante how he used them.

"Their called pistols, where I come from those are pretty common weapons, but I guess here that's not the case." Dante told Robb.

"How did you survive falling from the sky?" Robb asked.

"I was born differently, make me a lot more resilient than your average person." Dante didn't want to tell him he was half demon so he hoped that explanation would satisfy Robb for now.

"Alright, how did you manage to destroy all of Tywin's men like you did? Was it magic?" Robb asked.

Jaime was shocked. "HE killed all of my father's men? How is that possible?" he asked. He couldn't believe it. His father had some of the most well trained men in Westeros. Who was this man, he couldn't be human, not if he managed something like that.

"So the guys I killed were all your daddy's men, sorry dude, didn't have a choice." Dante told him.

Jaime was scared. If someone this powerful was helping out the Starks then his father had no chance of winning, meaning he would probably be killed and so would Cersei. He had to find a way to either kill this Dante, or get him to join the Lannister's. It seemed as though getting him to join was the more possible solution.

"Dante, I would like to properly thank you for your assistance in dealing with Tywin's army, so how about we get you some clean clothes and some food?" Robb asked. He then turned to Jamie and ordered his men to take him back to his cell.

Dante smiled at the thought of finally getting a decent meal. "Sounds good to me wolf boy! Lead the way." Dante followed Robb to get some much needed nourishment.

**Kings landing: that same morning.**

Vergil woke up and stretched a little before getting out of bed. It felt good to get some much needed rest, but he couldn't stay here any longer. He had to find his brother. Hopefully Dante was having better luck finding a way back home. Vergil strolled through the hall trying to find the way out of this castle. He wandered around a bit, just now realizing he was lost. "**How the hell do you find your way around this maze of a castle?**" thought Vergil, a little annoyed that he was lost. He continued to walk around for a bit, and then he stopped when he heard sobbing coming from the end of the hall. He walked over to see who it was. He came face to face with a sobbing red head in the fetal position.

"I'll kill him, I swear it!" Sansa told herself with hurt and venom in her voice. she hadn't noticed that she had company.

"Who will you kill?" asked Vergil curiously.

Sansa Jumped when she heard someone else right next to her. She looked up and came face to face with a man she had never seen before. He was handsome, and looked very fit. She also noticed he wore a strange blue coat and shirt and had a red ruby necklace around his neck. What really caught Sansa's attention where his piercing blue eyes, they were like lightning. Sansa noticed she was staring and quickly averted her gaze in order to save her any more embarrassment. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you there." She apologized. "I'll just be on my way." She said as she got up to walk away. She was stopped by a hand grasping her arm and bringing her face to face with the man once more. This time he looked more serious.

"You didn't answer my question, who do you want to kill?" he asked.

Sansa was about to have a panic attack. She didn't know anyone was listening so she said that out loud without thinking. "No one sir." She said, hoping that he would let it go. He kept staring at her waiting for an answer that would please him. Sansa wanted to run away and crawl under a rock. "**Dammit! What if this man is one of Joffrey's knights? If I tell him I was thinking about killing the king he could go tell Joffrey and have me executed, or he could just kill me right here.**" Thought Sansa. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm waiting for an answer?" Vergil said. He was beginning to get annoyed, this girl was just staring at him shell shocked. **"Most likely trying to come up with a way out of this situation no doubt." **Vergil thought as he looked the red head. She just stared at him for a few moments before finally breaking down in front of Vergil, and began to cry on the floor with her face in between her hands. Vergil felt out of place, he wasn't used to dealing with crying women. "**Or women in general.**" Vergil thought.

Sansa just sat there and cried for a while before finally speaking up. "IM SORRY!" she wailed, thinking her life was over. This man would surely tell on her to the king and he would demand an answer as to why she was crying or Joffrey would probably kill her just for the fun of it, she thought. "PLEASE! Don't tell the king I was here?" she pleaded. "If he finds out I was crying he'll no doubt punish Me." she told him.

Vergil was confused, "**Why is this girl so afraid of the king**?" he thought. He decided to help her up. He offered her his hand, which she hesitantly took. "How about we both go to the kitchen and get something to eat, would that please you?" he proposed. She nodded yes, "Good. Now blow your nose first." He told her, handing Sansa a handkerchief. He was glad she finally stopped crying.

Sansa followed Vergil to the kitchen. He was surprisingly nice, and she felt safe around him. "If I may ask, what is your name?" asked Sansa.

"Vergil. Yours?" he asked.

"Sansa." She told him

"Sansa. Alright Sansa let us get some sustenance." He told her. "Although, you will have to show me where the kitchen is, this place is truly a maze. Whomever designed this place was truly mad, where they not?" he asked her playfully with a warm smile that surprised even himself.

Sansa giggled at Vergil attempt at playing around. "Yes they truly where mad, right this way Vergil." She walked towards the kitchen with Vergil right behind her.

They arrived at the kitchen and asked the chefs to prepare something for them to eat. As they waited for the food Vergil felt like asker Sansa a few questions. "So Sansa, what can you tell me about yourself?" he asked her. He didn't know why but he felt an odd connection to this girl, he wanted to know more about her.

Sansa was a little surprised he asked her that, but she felt there would be no harm in telling him a bit about herself. "**Perhaps I could learn a little about him as well?**" she thought. "I come from Winterfell, I lived there with my four brothers, one sister, and my parents." She told Vergil.

"Winterfell? I was going to head there as soon as I leave her today." He told her. Then he remembered his question from earlier." Sansa, if you don't mind me asking, who where you talking about killing?" he asked her.

Sansa froze, why did this man have to ask her this same question? Unlike last time though, she felt she could trust him. She whispered in his ear "The king, Joffrey Baratheon." She told him. To her surprise, he didn't look shocked at what she just told him. Vergil looked as though he understood why she wanted to kill the king.

"You and me both." Vergil said.

It was then that the food arrived and Vergil and Sansa decided to start eating. The two ate for a couple of minutes and decided to head back to their rooms. Along the way Sansa decided to ask him why he was heading to Winterfell. She learned that he was searching for his brother, and he was sure he was over in Winterfell. "My brother is Winterfell, my ENTIRE family is there, yet I stay here, trapped like an animal." She told Vergil with great sadness, the tears were threatening to return. Sansa hung her head low in shame, she didn't want Vergil to see her crying like a child.

Vergil felt a pang in his chest as he saw Sansa in pain. He wanted to do whatever he could to ease her pain. He decided he would offer to take her to Winterfell with him. He would protect her along the way from anything nefarious, and he would return her to her family. Before he could though they could they ran into Joffrey, who upon seeing them together grew angry.

"How DARE you! Here I was searching for you and you're parading yourself around like a common whore, clinging to the arm of any man that comes your way." He said clearly upset.

Vergil couldn't stand this boy anymore, something had to be done. "Enough! Sansa has done nothing wrong, there is no reason to be upset." He told him trying not to shed blood in front of Sansa.

Joffrey was afraid now. This man was far too powerful for him to deal with at the moment. "This has nothing to do with you, please leave?" he asked Vergil as politely as he could. "This daughter of a traitor must be dealt with, she must be shown respect." Joffrey said.

Sansa got up in Joffrey's face, "My father was not a traitor!" she yelled tears now washing over her cheeks. "He was a good man, and you killed him!" Sansa was at her wits end, she let out all her emotions in one single outburst. "You believe yourself to be some great king, yet all you've done was kill anyone who didn't follow you every order! You order the Death of innocent children and infants! You are no king you're a spoiled little BASTARD born of INCEST!" she yelled feeling quite proud of herself.

Joffrey was beyond furious now, he punched Sansa right in the face knocking her down. He pulled out his sword and pointed it to her. "YOU LITTLE CUNT! I COULD HAVE YOU KILLED, AND PUT YOUR HEAD ON A PIKE JUST LIKE YOU'RE FUCKING TRAITOROUS FATHER!" Joffrey yelled.

That sent Vergil over the edge, he punched Joffrey in the face breaking his jaw and sending him flying clear across the hall. He then appeared right next to Joffrey with his katana unsheathed and pointed at Joffrey. "If you EVER speak to her like that again I will kill you myself. The only reason you leave now is because I need to get Sansa to Winterfell and back to her family." Vergil told Joffrey, knowing even the slightest little push would cause Vergil to commit child murder. He walked back, picked Sansa up Bridal style and proceeded to walk out of the castle and begin his journey towards Winterfell.

Joffrey ran towards Vergil and once they reached the throne room he ordered his men to stop Vergil. His men prepared to attack, they heard a voice yell and they stopped.

"Do not attack!" It was Joffrey's mother Cersei who gave the order. "We cannot defeat this man, let him go." She watched as the guards lowered their weapons and she glared at Vergil as he walked out of the castle calmly.

"Mother! What are you thinking? We should slaughter those two." Joffrey told his mother, sounding like a spoiled brat.

Cersei was through taking orders from her child, she slapped Joffrey across the face. "Do not speak to me as though I am some weak, foolish woman, I just saved your life." She stated. "If I didn't do what I just did you would have been killed, is that what you want?" she asked Joffrey. He nodded no. "Good. Now I believe it's time for a change." She told her son with a smirk.

"What do you mean, time for a change?" he asked, not understanding what this mother was trying to say.

"It has come to my attention that my spoiled, foolish, child is not fit to rule on the iron throne." She told him. She continued, "Therefore it is my duty to take responsibility and fix what my son's mistakes." She said.

"You dare try to overthrow me, you're king?!" he asked his mother not believing what she was saying.

"King?" Cersei chuckled before continuing, "You are no king, you're weak and you are nothing but my spoiled child, now it's time for a true ruler to sit on the iron throne." Cersei ordered the guards to take her son to his chambers and not to let him out until she said. She walked to the throne and once she sit down she had very evil grin on her face. "**I will by all the seven gods this world will be mine, no one shall disobey and those that do will perish, including you Vergil Sparda." **she thought to herself.

Vergil was now outside the castle walls and was walking towards Winterfell. He also held a sleeping Sansa in his arms. "**She's had a tiring day, I should find the town closest to here, and hopefully it has an inn.**" He thought. Vergil walked for a little while before he came across a small village, and as he walked inside he saw a small two story house that read, Red Lion Inn. He gently shook Sansa awake, who seemed startled by him having shook her.

She looked around and noticed that they weren't in the castle anymore, they had arrived in a small village. She looked up and saw that they stood in front of a small inn. "Vergil, why did you take me here?" she asked.

"You need a proper bed to sleep in, so I came here." He told her. "Does this not suit you?" he asked hoping he didn't offend her.

"What! No, it's fine." She told him. "Wait, do you have money?" she asked, wondering how he was going to pay for a room. Sansa saw Vergil take out a big sack of gold coins from his pocket. "Where did you get that?" she asked.

"I took it off the king while I had him cowering on the floor." he told her with slight amusement in his voice.

Sansa chuckled at the thought of Joffrey throwing a temper tantrum when he realizes he was pickpocketed. They walked into the inn and were greeted by a middle aged woman who asked Vergil if he and his wife would like a room? "**WIFE! I'm not his wife, oh dear! This is embarrassing.**" Thought Sansa as the old woman smiled warmly at them. She was about to tell the woman that she and Vergil where not married but Vergil beat her to the punch.

"Yes, my wife and I require a room, preferably one on the second floor if you have one?" he asked her as he took some coins out of the sack. The woman looked like she was about to have a heart attack as Vergil took out a few golden dragon coins and placed them on the counter. "Will this be enough?" he asked.

The woman took only one coin before saying, "Just one of these will be more than enough. Allow me to show you to your room?" she said, leading them to their finest room. She opened the door and gave Vergil his key. "Dinner will be served soon, if there is anything you need do not hesitate to ask?" she told them before leaving them to their business.

Vergil took Sansa to the bed and placed her gently on it. He then grabbed a chair for him to sit on, as he leaned back to go to sleep he looked at Sansa and said goodnight, and Sansa told him the same.

**Robbs tent.**

Dante had finally finished eating and leaned back in his chair before giving a satisfied groan. "I really needed some grub, thanks wolf boy." He told Robb.

Robb was a little annoyed that Dante kept calling him wolf bot, but he shrugged it off as a minor concern. "You're quite welcome Dante and if you don't mind me asking, where do you plan on going after you've rested?" he asked Dante.

Dante scratched the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly have no clue, it's not like I know anything about this place." Dante told Robb. He stretched I his chair before continuing the conversation. "I'd probably just continue to wander around aimlessly." Dante said as though he didn't have a care in the world.

Robb was surprised by Dante's attitude towards his situation. "How can you be so calm, you are in a place you know nothing about and with no sense of direction or apparent goal?" Robb asked.

"That's just the way I am, it doesn't matter where I go as long as I keep moving." Dante said with a smile.

Robb decided to give Dante an offer. "How about you travel with us for a while, I'm sure being with people who know this land is better than being by yourself?" asked Robb. He hoped Dante would say yes, if Dante would fight with him, he would beat the Lannister's and get revenge for his father in no time.

Dante thought it over for a bit. "**They probably want me around because of my power, but on the plus side, I get to have some fun beating down those Lannister punks.**" He thought, as he decided to take Robb up on his offer.

Robb was definitely pleased. "I'm glad to hear it Dante welcome to the Stark army." He said shaking Dante's arm.

"So where we heading next wolf boy?" Dante asked.

"Well now, I must head to the river lands to speak to Walder Frey." Robb explained. Robb was not looking forward to his meeting with the Frey's, but he needed to strike a deal in order to cross his land.

**Red Lion Inn**

Vergil woke up in the middle of night. The sky was lit by moonlight. He turned and watched Sansa as she peacefully slept. "**What is it about her that make me let my guard down?**" Vergil asked himself. He decided he would think about it more in the morning. He leaned back to go to sleep once more, but a faint scream was heard outside. He decided to look outside. What he saw where a group of filthy bandits, come to pillage this city. He quickly grabbed his katana and ran outside to deal with the bandit's himself. If he didn't stop them they might hurt Sansa. "**There I go again, what is with me and worrying about her so much? Why risk so much for her?**" Vergil asked himself as he opened the inn door and saw that their where already a few bandits posted outside.

They saw Vergil and smirked. "You best give us everything you have on you boy, unless you want us to hurt you?" the bandit mocked Vergil. He saw Vergil ready his weapon and laughed. "What you gonna do boy, fight us all by yourself?" the bandit asked. He then saw a young redhead walk out of the inn. "Oh who is this?" the bandit asked.

Vergil looked behind himself to see a scared Sansa behind him. "Sansa, go back inside, I'll handle this." Vergil told her, he couldn't risk her getting hurt while he was dealing with these fools. Sansa did as she would told and back inside, Vergil went back to focusing on the Bandit's.

"Now why did you do that?" asked the bandit, looking disappointed. "Didn't want the little whore to see you get chopped into tiny little pieces?" He laughed. "I'll tell you what, if you drop your weapon and let us kill you without a struggle, we promise not to kill the bitch after we've fucked her raw!" he said.

Vergil was pissed, but he didn't let it show. He kept his calm and cool attitude, as he said, "I've got a better idea, take back what you just said…_**and I'll give you a quick death!**__" _Vergil said that last part with his demonic voice scaring the bandits. The bandit's charged at Vergil all at once in an attempt to kill him. Vergil, with his blinding speed, deflected a mace that was swung at him and then grabbed two of the bandit's heads and smashed them together, causing their brains and guts to splatter all over the floor, himself and the other bandits. Vergil saw the shocked looks on the other three bandit's and decided to take this opportunity and kill the two of them quickly. He flash stepped right above one bandit and helm split him in two. One of the last two bandits tried to stab Vergil from behind, but to no success as Vergil simply created a shock wave from his demonic aura and knocked him to the ground. He went over to the bandit and before he could even get up, Vergil Chiaki kicked his head (Wesker's move from RE 4 Mercenaries), splattering his head all over the floor. The last bandit tried to flee. Vergil used his demonic magic to paralyze him into place. Vergil slowly walked up to him, and then he devil triggered. The bandit was stunned with fear as he looked upon Vergil's devil form. _**"Foolish mortal, you dare threaten that which I care about!" **_Vergil yelled. He then walked right up to the bandit and was right up in his face. _**"I warned you, I told you that if you took back what you said I would give you a quick death, but now! Now I shall show what happens when you FUCK WITH A DEVIL!" **_Vergil pierced the man's stomach and slowly started to tear the man in half vertically from gut to head. He enjoyed hearing this man scream in agony. It was what he deserved for threatening his Sansa. Once he finished he took a moment to look at the corpse that lay before him, torn in half, and left to rot.

Sansa was cowering in the corner of the room as she prayed to all the seven gods that Vergil would be alright. She then heard the door squeak as someone opened it. She dare not look up, and see who it was. She was afraid it would be that terrible man. Suddenly as she held her breath in suspense a hand patted her on the head. She looked up and saw Vergil. She got up and hugged him ignoring the blood that was on him.

Vergil held Sansa tighter as she cried into his chest. Sansa was relieved to see Vergil, she never wanted to let him go. Vergil told her it was time to go and she nodded. Vergil took picked Sansa up and walked with her bridal style. He walked out of the village and headed towards Winterfell once more. He swore to himself that he would let no harm come to Sansa. Vergil took care of those that he cared for. Did he love Sansa? Vergil did not know and didn't care. He walked across the moonlight road as he carried a sleeping Sansa in his arms, "**I'll get you home Sansa. I swear it on my honor as a Sparda.**" He told himself as he continued walking towards an uncertain future.

**Thanks for reading. I will probably have the next chapter up by Thursday the latest, also please review this I enjoy feedback and knowing what you thought of this. Next Chapter might focus a bit on Daenerys Targaryn in it but not much though. I still felt like I gave Vergil more time on this chapter than Dante. If you have an idea on how to make Dante's story more interesting please tell me. Tell me what you think of the Sansa and Vergil romance and who do you think I should pair Dante up with. Thanks for reading.**


	3. A Mother's Love

**This chapter focuses mostly on Dante and a little bit on Daenerys. Like always I do not own Game of Thrones or Devil May Cry. **

Daenerys was walking along the desert. Her khalasar following her as they headed east across the red wastes hoping to find shelter. The heat was terrible, and the starvation unbearable. Daenerys tried feeding her dragons some meat, but they refused to eat it. What do dragons eat thought Daenerys. She looked around at her people, they were starving, exhausted and hot. She summoned three of her riders. "You three will head in opposite directions and hopefully find us a town or some kind of shelter. Report back to me immediately after you find something." Daenerys ordered.

They rode off into the unknown and Daenerys and her people waited patiently and with baited breath for them to return and hopefully with good news.

**A couple of hours later**

They continued to sit and wait, until they heard a horse galloping toward their direction. The khalasar all looked up and what they saw left them confused. It was one of the men's horses, but without the rider. Jorah stopped the horse and calmed it down, then he noticed that there was a sack hanging from the side of the horse. He took it in his hands and felt warm thick blood seep from it. He told the woman and children to stand back before he opened the bag. What he saw was one of Daenerys' blood riders or more so, his severed head. "It must have been another Khalasar?" He told Daenerys.

"Another Khalasar? All the way out here?" Daenerys asked with surprise and confusion. "If there is another Khalasar here, why kill him, why not help us?" Daenerys asked.

"Because they believe these parts to be theirs and theirs alone." He told bluntly. "We should keep heading east, we need to avoid these people at any cost, lest we all end up like him." Jorah said. He didn't like this, if there was another khalasar and they were willing to kill so easily he needed to put as much distance between them and his Khaleesi.

They beginning to leave until they saw Kovarro in the distance. He got off his horse and walked towards Daenerys. He handed her a letter.

"What it is this?" she asked as she took the letter.

"An invitation. From a city known as Qarth." He told her. "They have invited us there so that they may aid us and allow us to rest in their city. I've seen the outside for myself, it is very impressive." He stated, very much delighted at the chance for rest and nourishment.

"Splendid, we shall head there at once." She told her Khalasar, who were now quickly packing things up, eager to reach Qarth.

**River lands**

Dante and Robb's group made it to Walder Frey's home and were then lead to his throne. Both Robb and Walder discussed the issue about passing through his land. The conversation bored Dante to no end. It finally ended with Robb having to agree to a marriage between him and one of Frey's daughters.

As Dante and Robb lead the army across the river lands Dante looked at Robb and asked him if he was serious about marrying a Frey.

"I made an oath, I must honor it lest the seven strike me down." He said, half serious.

"Promises? I made a promise once." Dante said looking up at the sky.

This caught Robb's curiosity. Dante didn't seem like the kind to reminisce on stuff. "What was the promise?" Robb asked.

"I promised to protect the innocent. Human or otherwise." He stated.

"Who did you make the promise to?" he asked. He saw heard Dante laugh and saw him hold up the amulet around his neck.

"A woman who loved a monster like Me." he said with a hint of sadness and happiness.

Robb dropped the subject seeing as it put Dante in a weird place.

As Dante tucked away his amulet he heard a tree snap and slowly reached for his sword. His super human hearing heard the sound of a string being stretched. **A bow?** Thought Dante.

Robb looked back to see Dante had stopped and looked alert. He then heard the sound of faint footsteps. He began to reach for his blade before Dante gestured for him to stop. He was wondering what Dante was up to, and then he pointed towards his mother. Dante wanted Robb to get to his mother. Robb casually walked towards his mother, but remained a little twitchy as he was still being targeted. He grabbed his mother's hand and whispered the situation in her ear. His mother then whispered to lord Karstark about what was going on. Both Robb and Richard readied themselves to shield Catelyn from whatever waited beyond the trees.

Lord Karstark looked at Dante and awaited for him to give the go to. Dante nodded and Richard yelled, "Men! Protect Lady Stark at all cost!" he ordered drawing his sword.

It was then that armored men ran from behind the trees and began attacking Robbs' men. Dante heard the sound of a string being let loose and was ready to deflect it. It was then that he noticed that it wasn't aiming for him. Things moved in slow motion as he ran to stop the arrow that was heading towards Cat's head. He grabbed cat and pushed her to the ground and turned to grab the arrow and upon catching it he proceeded to throw it back to where it came. He heard the grunt of a man who was now struck with an arrow between his eyes. He looked around the battlefield and saw that one of Robb's banner men was surrounded by five men. He yelled for the man to duck and once he did Dante, with blinding speed, flung his sword towards them. It cut all five men in two as it spun in the air, and like a boomerang rebellion came back to Dante. Dante caught his sword and put it on his back. He offered his hand to the man he saved.

He grabbed his hand and thanked him. "If not for your aid I would be just another corpse on the ground. I owe you my life." He said as he got on one knee and saluted Dante.

Dante was a little off put by the gesture. "Don't mention it, just did what I do best. Kill people." Dante said smirking.

Robb walked up to Dante, and handed him an emblem. "All these knights are wearing this insignia." He told him.

"And who does this insignia belong to?" asked Dante. He saw that it had a gold lion engraved in it.

"The Lannister's did this." Robb stated. "I wonder why they would bother sending so few men to attack us?" he wondered.

Dante looked around at the dead bodies, and he remembered that they didn't seem to fight like trained men, they were new recruits." They sent new recruits to kill you, why?" Dante asked mostly to himself. He then looked at Robb and asked, "Isn't that Jaime guy a Lannister?" he asked. He saw Robb's eyes open wide as he realized that it was all a distraction to get to Jaime.

Dante and Robb headed towards Jaimes and his escorts only to see no Jaime Lannister and a few dead Stark knights. "Damn it!" Robb yelled as he laid eyes on his men laying in a pool of their own blood. "They were after Jaime this whole time." He said in frustration.

Dante then spoke up. "It wasn't just pretty boy they were after." Dante said.

"What do you mean? What else could they want?" Robb asked.

"They also sent in a trained marksman to kill your mother. The man waited until after the battle had started to find an opportunity to strike." Dante told Robb. He looked at Robb and noticed his entire body was trembling with fury. He sympathized with the wolf boy, Dante also knew what it was feeling helpless to protect his mother. Dante patted Robb on the shoulder before leaving him to his thoughts. Dante began walking back towards the others.

Jaime Lannister was on top of a horse accompanied by his father's men as they headed towards Lannister port. "Hurry it up men!" Jaime ordered and his men picked up the pace. "There are things of upmost importance that my father must be made aware of." He told them. He had to tell his father about this Dante, this man was far too powerful of an enemy to go up against. He had seen how Dante grabbed the arrow meant to kill Catelyn Stark and how he threw it right back at the archer. "**No one is that fast!**" Jaime thought to himself, not wanting to believe what he saw. "**But I saw it with my own eyes, what the pup said at the camp was true! This Dante had destroyed an entire Lannister fleet.**" He was panicking. If they went up against the Stark's while they had Dante on their side, it was sure to get them killed. The way Jaime saw it they had two options: 1. Sign a peace treaty with Robb Stark. 2. Surrender ( He was sure his father would be too stubborn to listen to reason on that option). Or? As Jaime thought earlier, find a way to get Dante to join the Lannister's and swear fealty to them. "**But how? He was too loyal to the Starks.**" Jaime thought. He was at a loss of what to do. It was then that he thought of something. Dante seemed to favor those whom he believed to be good. Which meant those that protected the innocent. "**But in war, both sides spill blood of the innocent, even the Starks.**" Jaime told himself. All he had to do was find a way to convince Dante that the Lannister's protected the innocent more than the Stark's that would make him change sides. He had to get to his father as quickly as possible. He needed to discuss this with him.

**Later that night.**

Dante laid down on his bed and thought of what to do next. He couldn't stay with Robb's group forever. He had to get home, his world needed him. He got up and started to pace around his tent. "**What am I still doing here? There is nothing for me here, I'm wasting away here just killing a bunch of armored goons.**" Dante thought to himself. He had to find Vergil. He couldn't let him just roam around out there, god only knows what kind of chaos he'd cause. As he headed outside his tent opened and he saw Robb's mother walk in with a sack. "Sup! What ya need?" he asked.

"I'm offering you this." Cat told him pointing to the sack she placed on his bed.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Gold. 300 gold dragons." She said. "Enough gold to feed a family for a life time."

"Why are you giving me this?" Dante asked. He shook his head and grabbed his coat and sword. "It doesn't matter, I'm leaving anyway." He told her. Before he could open the tent to walk out he heard a sob from behind him, he looked back and saw cat on her knees.

"I noticed it after you spoke to Robb. You want to leave, and you were waiting until now to do so." She said holding in her fear and worry. "But please reconsider." She asked.

"I can't do anything else for you, I need to get home, I need to find my brother." He told her, not looking straight at her. He couldn't handle it when people cried, especially women.

"PLEASE! I need you here!" she told him.

"Why? What's so important that you need me here so badly?" he asked not understanding why she was so desperate for him to stay.

"My son." She told him between sobs. "He's in over his head, he going to get himself killed." She stated. "I can't protect him, but you can! I beg of you to stay, I am but his mother. I am no knight, I cannot wield a sword nor fire a bow." She told him.

Dante had to find a way out of here, he couldn't stay here any longer. "I understand how you feel but…" Dante was cut off as Catelyn got up and looked him in the eye.

"You understand? No you can't know what it feels like to watch your own child, whom you birthed, go out and fight a war." She told him. "But you can try and understand what it would be like if you died on the battlefield?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Dante asked confused.

"If you died, would your mothers heart not break, would her eyes not water, would she not go to the ends of the earth and give everything even her own life to ensure your safety?" she asked. "Surely you can understand that?"

Dante walked towards his bed, put down his weapons and coat, grabbed the sack and looked at cat. "You don't need to tell me how far a mother would go to protect her child. I've seen that with my own eyes." He told her.

Catelyn now knew, this boy, no older than Robb had seen it, he had seen how far a mother's love goes. She walked towards the opening in his tent and before she left she looked back at the red clad boy who had his back turned as he lay down, and said "Thank you."

**Thanks for reading, sorry it's so short. I've been going through a lot and haven't really been feeling up to writing anything. I'm feeling better though and I'm going to start writing more often. I just wanted to knock out one quick chapter so you guys don't go without anything new while I'm writing more. I'm not really sure when I'll have the next chapter up but it won't be too long. Also I hope this added a little more excitement and depth to Dante's story. I personally was a little lost about how to make it more interesting, I was liking Vergil's story more, but now I'm liking were this is going. Like always, any ideas are welcome and please give feedback and review.**


	4. Illusion or Future, Trick or Truth

**This Chapter is going to be another Dante heavy Chapter with a little Daenerys at the end. I'm still making this up as I go along so I don't really know where it's heading. Again any tips on what might be a good way to help the story progress a little better are welcome. As always I do not own Devil May Cry or Game of Thrones.**

It's been a few days since Dante decided to keep tagging along with Robb. Dante was currently laying under a tree sleeping. He was having a lovely dream about pizza, sundaes and beer. It was then that one of Robb's men decided to wake him up. Dante looked up at the knight and asked what he wanted. The soldier told Dante that Robb wanted to see him at his tent. He got up and walked to the tent and upon entering all eyes were fixed on him.

"What's going on, you all look like someone died?" Dante stated.

Catelyn sobbed, and Robb tried to comfort her. Then lord Karstark came up and told him of what happened. "That blasted Greyjoy, Theon! He took over Winterfell and burned the Kings younger brothers and had them hanged!" Karstark yelled, obviously enraged.

Dante didn't know Robb had other siblings, they never talked about it. He felt bad for them yet at the same time felt out of place here. "I feel bad for you, I really do. But why did you call me here?" he asked.

Robb sat his mother down before looking at Dante, "We want you to go to Winterfell, bring us Theon Greyjoy, and kill all his men stationed there." He asked.

"I don't even know where Winterfell is or even what this Theon dude looks like." He told them. "How am I supposed to find him?"

"We can show you where Winterfell is, you can't miss it's fairly large and it holds are flag. Actually never mind it probably holds the banner of Greyjoy and the iron islands." Robb told him as he handed him a map.

Dante began to walk out but not before turning back and telling Robb he was sorry for what happened. "Thank you Dante." Robb said.

Dante walked until he was far from the camp and then he devil triggered, spread his wings and flew at Mach speed towards Winterfell. As Dante flew towards his destination he couldn't get Robb and Catelyn's faces out of his mind, the hurt in their eyes as well as the rage was there for all to see. He didn't know anything about this Theon Greyjoy but anyone who was willing to kill innocent children to get ahead in life, didn't deserve to live. So with even more determination he flew faster towards Winterfell and swore upon his honor as a Sparda he would make all who were involved in this pay.

**Lannister port**

Jaime had finally arrived at Lannister Port and was eager to receive a bath and food, but before that there was work to be done. He had to talk to his father.

"Where is my father? I must speak with him immediately." He told the knight.

"This way King Slayer." He told Jaime.

Jaime hated that name, it was a reminder of how he had wasted his life serving a worthless king and how he had nothing but that one act to his name, no children at least officially and no other title. Jaime quickly buried those thought into the back of his mind, he couldn't let himself be distracted from the matter at hand: Dante. He reached his father's office and simply walked in and saw his father signing documents.

Tywin didn't look up but still spoke, "Don't you ever knock, does anyone ever knock anymore?" he asked clearly annoyed.

Jaime stood up straight and bowed, "Father, my apologies." He said.

"Never mind, I'm just glad you're no longer in the hands of those accursed Stark." He told Jaime. Tywin then went to hug his son and upon doing so backed away almost immediately afterward. "Why did you not bathe before coming up to my office, you smell like a horses ass, which is surprising considering it's you?" he asked in disgust.

"I had to speak with post haste, there are matters involving a new ally of the Stark's that demand immediate attention."

"What matter?" Tywin asked. It was rare for his son to take anything seriously, at least to this degree.

Jaime sat down as did Tywin. Jaime fidgeted and moved around in his chair as if trying to figure out where to start. "Well, as you know I was imprisoned by the Starks for quite some time, and was with them around the time your army was defeated?" he asked.

"Yes I am well aware of that." He said wondering where his son was going with this. "Get to the point Jaime."

Jaime sighed before continuing knowing he was going to sound absolutely mad. "What if I told you it wasn't Robb's army that defeated you?" he asked.

"If not the Starks then whose army was it?" Tywin was confused. "Will you stop beating around the bush and tell what the hell you're going on about?" he asked getting tired of this game.

"It wasn't an army that fell your men, but one person and one person only." Jaime told his father.

Tywin had a look of disbelief on his face. "How is this possible, no man is capable of such a feat?" Tywin was trying to wrap his head around everything his son had said. "You saw this with your own eyes?" he asked.

"No, but I was there as the Stark boy and his mother where talking to him about it, and they seemed pretty damn serious."

Tywin rubbed his face in frustration. "Describe this man for me and leave no detail out." He ordered.

Jaime described Dante's appearance as well as his weaponry he used.

"This boy sounds similar to the one that nearly took your nephew's head off." Tywin told Jaime.

"WHAT! When was this?" he asked.

"I got a letter from your sister, telling me about how a young man had fallen from the sky and landed in the lake just outside of Kings Landing. They brought the boy to Joffrey and upon asking the boy to bow to Joffrey he refused. Their men tried to detain him and failed, he cut them to ribbons in less than a minute. He apparently moved with godlike speed."

"By the gods is there no end to our misfortune?" Jaime wondered.

"That's not all! Apparently your description of this Dante Sparda matches the other one, this Vergil, near perfectly. They both also carry the same last name, SPARDA!" Tywin said with seething rage.

"Twins with the power to destroy armies at will and they both are against us, at least for now." Jaime said.

What Jaime said caught Tywin's attention, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that there is still a way to get at least one of them on our side." Jaime told Tywin. "The Starks are believed to be these **HERO'S **who are going to usher in a new age of peace and prosperity."

"What does that have to do with anything? It's nothing more than the wishful thinking of that young pup and his people."

"Not to Dante, he believes in them. He thinks he's following the side of good and is led to believe we are evil, but what if we show him that the Starks aren't the saints he believes them to be?" Jaime said.

"How do we do that?" asked Tywin.

"Now that's where I'm stuck. Robbs is careful with his actions, any action we take to slander his name in the eyes of that boy, will need to be carefully implemented and we'll need people on the inside, people who are within Robbs army to get it done."

"But who, the young pup is careful about who he lets fight for him, and besides they are loyal to him to a fault." Tywin stated. He was already doubting this plan. At this rate these twins where going to ruin everything he's built up to this point. His son was on the right track, they needed to get at least one of the two Sparda boys on their side, but how. "Do we know of anyone either of those twins are close to?" asked Tywin.

"The red coated one is allied with Robb, but I don't believe they are particularly close, why?"

Tywin stroked his chin as he thought of whom these boys might be close to, then Tywin spotted the letter his daughter had sent earlier. He picked it up and as he read it he realized he had overlooked a key description in this letter. "Sansa Stark." Tywin muttered barely loud enough for Jaime to hear.

"What about her?" Jaime asked. Wondering what his father was plotting inside of his head.

"Cersei spoke in her letter about how this Vergil character had left with Sansa and the way she described it made it seem as though he had a sort of infatuation with the girl." He told Jaime.

"Young love, mysterious, dangerous and **KINKY**" said Jaime.

Tywin rolled his eyes in disgust. "Now is not the time for your childish remarks, I believe we may have found are key to getting that Vergil boy into our clutches."

"SANSA STARK?! Are you insane? If these boys are as strong as we are to believe then I wouldn't advise angering one of them by harming the little whore." He stated. Jaime was concerned his father was going mad.

"WE are not going to harm her." He said.

"Than what is your plan?"

"My plan is to find a way to convince this young man and Sansa Stark that the actions taken by that foolish grandson of mine are one we had nothing to do with, which is for the most part true. If we can convince him that she is safer with us than her own family he will most likely join us as well."

"Good plan, we could also use that Arya girl as a way to help convince them, have her say something along the lines of how we've treated her just and fairly and whatever pig shit we make her spew out of her mouth?" Jaime stated.

Tywin sighed before telling Jaime that Arya was no longer in their possession.

"I'm sorry, but how do we lose a little girl? Did Vergil take her with him as well?"

No. She went missing the same day her father was beheaded by my grandson, and thanks to that we've lost all leverage on the Starks."

"DO they know we don't have either sister?" Jaime asked.

"As far as I can tell no. it is not common knowledge, Robb still believes we have Arya which should work to our advantage until we find Sansa, but we cannot allow the young lady to reach her brother lest she tell the **king in the north** we don't have their sister."

"This is not going to be easy." Said Jaime.

Tywin groaned as he sat down, "Indeed not, my grandson seems to have made things more difficult for us, luckily for us he is no longer king." Tywin told Jaime.

"No longer KING! What happened?" he asked.

"Your sister happened. It appears she took it upon herself to **relieve **Joffrey of the burdens of the iron throne and become Queen, a change I strongly approve of."

Jaime as a little worried about this change, he knew Cersei would never want Joffrey to be overthrown by anyone, but to do it herself, to her own SON! This may be the beginning of something terrible thought Jaime.

**Winterfell**

Theon sat at the lords table eating as he enjoyed the food that lay before him. The only downside to this was the constant horn blowing the commenced outside. "I swear when I get my hands on that fucking horn blower I'm going to shove that thing so far up his ass it comes out of his mouth!" Theon yelled.

He continued eating for a while, until he started to hear screaming from outside, he thought it might have been his men cheering or having a bash. Then he heard someone scream. He walked to the window and what he saw outside turned him pale as a white walker. He saw what looked to be some kind of red monster tearing through his men using what's probably the biggest sword he's ever seen. He heard it yell **where is Theon Greyjoy?** Upon hearing that Theon began to panic. "What the fuck is that thing?!" he thought out loud.

Dante tore through every men asking them where Theon was before he either broke multiple of their bones or just out right killed them. It didn't take too long of one to finally tell him where to find Theon, so as thanks he simply knocked the guy out by hitting him with his elbow. He then went inside the castle and when he reached what he assumed was the lords dining area, he saw a red headed young man frantically searching for what Dante assumed was a weapon. He walked closer to him before speaking, "_Anything I can help you find_?" he asked startling Theon. He made sure he was looking right at him before saying his name, "_**THEON GREYJOY!**_"

Theon finally found his sword and pointed it at the monster, "What the hell are you?" he asked as he was shaking from fear. "Why are you doing this? What have I done to you?"

Dante laughed demonically as he got closer to Theon. "You're right, you haven't done anything to me." He said. Dante then used a magic shock wave to knock Theon back into the wall. Dante pulled out his gun and shot just an inch away from Theon's dick.

"Who sent you?" Theon asked now cowering against the wall sobbing.

"Your sworn brother sent me." Dante told him, much to Theon's shock.

"Robb! Why would Robb send something like you to come after ME?!" he asked.

Dante Reverted to his human form before getting face to face with Theon, "You know why, child murderer."

Theon stammered with his words before finally speaking clearly. "Oh GODS! NO! I didn't kill them I didn't kill his brothers" Theon said.

Dante than grabbed Theon and threw him onto the table still grabbing his throat. "LIAR! We were told you burned them and hung them up for everyone to see." Dante screamed. He was itching to kill this man who would kill children.

"It's the TRUTH! I couldn't find them, they escaped along with their servant's Hodor and Osha! You have to believe me?" Theon begged.

Dante could tell he wasn't lying. "Then who did you hang?"

"They were two farmer's boys, I couldn't let my men know I let them escape so I killed the farmer's children and told my men they were Brandon and Ricken Stark." He told him now crying.

"Do you know where they went, any idea at all?" he asked.

"No I told you they escaped and I couldn't find them."

Dante told Theon to stay put, he then went to go check the bodies that he hung. His demon sense of smell would let him tell if they shared the same blood as Robb, even if their corpses where old. He found them and upon sniffing them he could tell they were not Robb's brothers. "At least their alive somewhere, I hope." Dante said. He then cut the boys down and buried them, he thought they deserve that much at least. **They deserved to live!** Thought Dante.

He walked back to Theon who was now crying on the floor. Dante couldn't tell if he was crying out of fear of being killed or shame at what he'd done. Either way it didn't matter, he'd bring him back to Robb, along with the good news.

**Robb's camp night time.**

Robb was sitting at his desk going over his strategies and whatever else needed attending to. His mother had finally fallen asleep after hours of crying. He couldn't believe it, his brother's where dead. "Fucking Greyjoy! I'll put his head on a pike for all to see after I've made him suffer!" Robb yelled.

His tent opened up to reveal Lord Karstark. "Dante has returned my lord, he has the Greyjoy." Karstark said.

Robb got up and quickly went to go see him. He was finally going to make Theon pay.

"Robb, what's happened?"

Robb looked back to see his mother who had woken up from all the commotion. "Mother, you must not be here, return to your tent." He told her.

It was then that Cat saw Dante holding Theon Greyjoy as he walked toward them. Her blood began to boil as she laid eyes on the man who had killed her children. "YOU! You ungrateful, fucking pile of horse shit!" she yelled as she ran towards Theon ready to claw his eyes out. She was the stopped by Robb who held her back and tried to get her to go back to her tent. "Fuck the tent, FUCK sleeping and FUCK all those cursed Greyjoy's and their precious iron island, HE KILLED MY BABY BOY"S! She screamed struggling to break free of her eldest son's grasp.

"NO! He didn't kill your boys." Dante told them.

Cat was confused now. "If not him then who?" she asked.

"Dante sighed and looked her straight in the eyes. "No one. Your kids are still alive." He told her.

Robb then loosened his grip due to shock. "How do you know this?"

"He told me. I could tell he was telling the truth, also I checked the bodies he hung and they weren't related to you. Your boys apparently escaped with some people called Hodor and Osha." He told them.

Catelyn dropped to the floor and cried tears of joy. "They are alive somewhere? Thank the seven they can still return to Me." she said.

"Thank you Dante, we owe you so much. How can I repay you for this?" Robb asked clearly glad that his brothers were most likely alive and well.

Dante grabbed Theon and threw him in front of Robb. "Make him pay, make him suffer."

Robb was shocked. "But you said it yourself my brothers are alive?"

"That doesn't change the fact that he butchered an innocent family, burned their bodies and hung them up like damn ornaments." Dante said. Clearly upset.

"I understand." Robb then told one of his men to take Theon to Jaime's old cell, and keep him there until he knew how to deal with him. Robb watched as Theon was dragged away and begged for mercy.

Dante went to his tent on order to sleep. That night he had a nightmare, he was walking around Winterfell and saw that it was barren of any life. He came across the wall were the two boys were hung and saw that they were still there. He thought nothing of it until the burnt corpses stared right at him and spoke. _"Why didn't you save us?" _they asked.

"Because you were already dead by the time I got here." He told them.

"_That's no excuse!" _The corpse screamed at him. _"You could have saved us, you just didn't want to!" _it yelled.

"No, I just can't be everywhere at all times. What happened to you was the work of someone else. You can't blame me." he told them. He was wondering why he was arguing with corpses.

"_So you're saying you couldn't save us because you weren't here at the time. That as long as you are near those in trouble you can save them?" _it asked.

"That's about right." Dante told them, getting tired of this conversation. He was also beginning to feel a little dizzy. He then heard something behind him and for some reason he was having trouble looking back to see what it was. Then it spoke.

"Then why couldn't you save ME?"

Dante's heart began to pound in his chest as he recognized that voice. He was shaking, his palms were sweaty and he couldn't breathe right. He looked back and what he saw was a woman with long blonde hair, lightning blue eyes and a dress. "Mom?" Dante said.

She smiled at him before speaking once more. "You didn't answer my question. Why couldn't you save me?" she asked.

"I…I… I was just a kid." He told her.

"But you said that as long as those who need help are near you that you can save them, isn't that what you said?" she asked Dante. She turned her attention to the corpses. "That's what he said, right boys?" she asked with a smile.

The corpses nodded. _"Right my lady, he did indeed say that." _Both corpses said in unison.

She looked back at Dante and smiled. "That's what you said son. So any more excuses you're going to tell me and yourself for why you LET ME DIE!" Eva said that last part with an inhuman growl.

Dante's head started to hurt. "AAAAAGH!"

"Tell me SON! Why couldn't you SAVE your DEAR MOTHER?!" She asked angrily.

Dante was writhing in agony as his head felt like splitting in two. "I was just a kid. I wasn't strong enough to save you!" he screamed.

Eva's face looked like it was beginning to crack as she began to walk towards Dante. "You were just a child, THAT'S your excuse?" She asked as her face began to crack even more. "If I hadn't had you and your brother, I would STILL be alive! You little HELL SPAWN killed me!" She yelled as she was now right next to Dante. Her eyes Where letting off a red light as though they were headlights.

"You're not my mom! You're nothing but an illusion, my mind playing a TRICK on me!" he screamed.

"Oh really, would an illusion be able to do THIS?!" Eva screamed as she grabbed Dante's head and forced him to look her straight in the eye. "You are nothing but a monster and you deserve to die like one." She said softy as she cupped his cheek with her hand.

Dante tried to get free but for some reason he wasn't strong enough. It was then that his mother began to crumble into ash and covered his body. As he lay there with his mother's ashes on him, he wanted to cry. He didn't though, he just sat there on his knees and remembered what he told himself as he looked upon his mother's corpse ten years ago. "Devils never cry." He whispered.

Dante woke up from his dream. He saw that it was night outside. He took a drink from his water canteen and stood there motionless. He shook his head and tried to get his thoughts away from the nightmare he had, but no matter how much he tried that whole day he thought of one thing and one thing only, his mother.

**Qarth.**

Daenerys Targaryen was walking around Qarth. Her mind still reeling from the events that had transpired here, and of what she saw down in the house of the undying. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get what she saw down there out of her head, nor could she make sense of it. She kept seeing that monster, that terrible RED monster. It held her head in its hands as it gave loud demonic roar. Was it really an illusion or was it a warning, was that monster going to kill her. She didn't know. Although she did notice a few things, about the monster that seemed odd. It had two strange devices on each side of its hip, a large sword, and a ruby amulet around its neck.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Also if you're wondering what's going on with Vergil and Sansa they are just trying to make it back to Winterfell at the moment so it's nothing to special? I will most likely make the next chapter revolve around them. Also I would like to recommend two stories to you that I think are great. Return of The Dark Slayer by TheDrkKnight12, yes that's how it's spelled, it is a Devil may cry and Frozen Crossover and it's amazing. Second is The Orange Flash In Westeros by Choejhulkp9, it is a Naruto and Game of Thrones Crossover, and it's long at least for my standards.**


End file.
